


Ink

by sinofwriting



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 1. “Take off your shirt.”
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Ink

Angel knows he should be listening to what Y/N is saying even if he has heard it before from other people, but everything about her distracts him. The way her lips curve around certain words, the life in her eyes, and more importantly the ink on her skin.

Angel wasn’t one to be picky about the women he slept with, he had slept with women who were untouched by needles and others who had hours of work done on them. But, Y/Ns ink made his brain fog up. Maybe it had to do with the fact the she was just attractive, her fucking aura was attractive. Or it could be the way it seemed like she was born with ink on her and she had grown into it.

He blinks up at her as he hears his name, “take off your shirt.” She says, eyeing him expectantly.  
Angel shakes his head, trying to clear it. He pulls the shirt over his head, tossing it in the chair that’s holding his kutte, phone, and wallet. “How you want me?”  
“Just lay back, keep your left arm behind your head.”  
He nods, doing as she said.

Sitting down on the stool, she looks at him. “You sure you want this on your ribs?”  
He smirks at her, “as sure as I am that I want to sleep with you.”  
She raises an eyebrow at him, placing the outline on his ribs. “Doesn’t take much, huh?”  
He shrugs, “it can, but you. I can’t wait to get you in my bed, Y/N.”  
She laughs at that, “cocky are we?”  
“Not cocky if I know it’s going to happen.”

Y/N shakes her head at the man on her table, glad that she’s starting his tattoo as a slight distraction from him.

After a few minutes he speaks again, wanting to distract himself from the pain in his ribs. They weren’t joking when they said it was a painful place to get a tattoo.“I’m taking the silence as a yes, by the way.”  
“What if the silence was me telling you I don’t find you attractive?”  
He stops himself from shrugging, “that sucks for me, but I’ll leave you alone.”  
“I guess your not going to be able to leave me alone.”


End file.
